


Burned

by saturnnn (wangedars9496)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mention of BamBam, Swearing, jingyeom - Freeform, pepigyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangedars9496/pseuds/saturnnn
Summary: Yugyeom just wants some cookies. :(





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first jingyeom fic and it's just fluff w/ no plot at all lol so please bear with me. I'm not good in this but I really tried. Unbetad! Hah. Happy New Year!

 

## ❀

 

“Hyung, we should bake cookies.”

 

“What?” Jinyoung looks up from his notebook where he usually writes lyrics, an eye brow arched in question.

 

“I said, we should bake cookies,” Yugyeom says again.

 

“Gyeomah, it’s after ten. Why do you want to make cookies at this hour? And can’t you see I’m busy”

 

“Because we don’t have any and I said want some and it could be fun.” Yugyeom is now using his whiny voice – the one he uses when he wants his hyungs to do something for him, Jinyoung being the most affected after all these years.

 

“Didn’t you buy those new Oreos the last time we went to the store – the ones with the cookie dough icing?”

 

“Well, you see…Bambam and I had a movie marathon on his place the other day and we wanted a snack. So I took the package of cookies and…”

 

“I see.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes and puts down his book. Yugyeom still pouting, god he pouts at his age. Look at his fluffy hair. His lips. Jinyoung sighs. “Come on then” He gets up from the sofa and walks into the kitchen.

 

With a smile, Yugyeom follows. His fluff hair bouncing along with his huge body. Annoying, Jinyoung thinks, annoying and cute. His just-a-bit-too-long pajama pants sweep the floor as he goes to the kitchen excitedly. He just watches as Jinyoung gathers the ingredients from the cabinets and the fridge. Gyeomie is getting better with cooking, but he still lacks the ability to walk into the kitchen and just whip something up. He’s trying, though, and that’s why Jinyoung usually gives in and helps him cook whatever he wants – and whenever he wants. Because in less than a month they will live separately, a thought Jinyoung wants to shake of his head for now. And there’s also a huge soft spot in the center of Jinyoung’s heart that’s got Yugyeom’s name written all over it. A fact no one knows. It’s pathetic he thinks, being sappy alone in his room knowing Yugyeom will no longer randomly call his name to do something in the kitchen while he’s reading a book. Honestly, when he’s in the living room with the annoying kid he just pretends he’s reading..but truth is, he watches the kid whatever he wants to do and waits for him to call his name and whine about being bored.

 

“Alright, can you preheat the oven to 375?”

 

Yugyeom nods and does as he’s told. “Then?? Now what?”

 

“Measure out 2 and a half cups of flour, then put it in the bowl.”

 

Jinyoung measures out the sugar, baking soda, and salt, then mixes them together in the bowl. After Yugyeom takes care of the flour he moves on to the butter and then the vanilla extract. Gyeomie adds the brown sugar and eggs and lets his hyung handle the chocolate chips.

 

“How much?” Gyeom asks.

 

“Two cups.”

 

Yugyeom pours the entire bag of chocolate chips into the bowl and cutely grins. “That looks about right.”

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes but smiles back. After he mixes all the ingredients together, the two of them start scooping out balls of dough and placing them on the cookie sheet. Here and there, Yugyeom steals some of the cookie dough. Jinyoung warns him about how it is not edible and getting sick after eating it, but Yugyeom just shrugs, knowing that even if he were to get sick – he’s not sure he believes that really happens from eating the raw dough – that his hyung would take care of him. When the bowl is empty and all the sheets are filled, Jinyoung sets the oven for 10 minutes and the two of them go back to snuggling on the sofa.

 

Yugyeom flips to one of the higher channels that plays only music and keeps flipping until he finds one that Yugyeom likes too. Then it’s not long before Jinyoung is on top of Yugyeom, their lips together and limbs intertwined. Their lips are locked when the kitchen timer starts buzzing, but the pounding of their hearts drowns it out – along with the music. It happened again, and now no one is under the influence of booze. Both knows they won’t talk about it every time they do it, not because they feel it’s wrong, but because both knows they’re coward to talk about it. Feelings are clear but no one knows how to handle it, even Jinyoung.

 

It’s not until the smell of burnt cookies wafts into the living room and penetrates their pretty noses, that they remember there are cookies being baked in the oven. Yugyeom pulls away quickly and as soon as they part, they’re running into the kitchen like nothing happened. There’s a light smoky haze obstructing their view, but Jinyoung manages to pull the cookie sheets out of the oven.

 

“Son of a bitch”

 

Yugyeom opens his mouth to speak, but upon inhaling the smoke, he starts coughing.

 

Jinyoung turns and grabs Yugyeom’s shoulder, dragging him out of the kitchen. “Are you alright?”

 

He nods and clears his throat. “Yeah, I just got a mouthful of smoke.”

 

“Hyung’s gonna go open the kitchen window, okay? Gonna let this place air out.”

 

Yugyeom sits in the living room, lips bent in a frown, a pout actually, while Jinyoung works on clearing out the kitchen and throwing of the burnt cookies. When he comes back in, he sees the upset look on Yugyeom’s face.

 

“Come on. Let’s go get some cookies. Baking is overrated. Let’s let the grocery do the work for us.”

 

“Hyung, it’s 10:30 and we’re in pajamas.” Yugyeom says while pouting.

 

“I thought you wanted cookies,” Jinyoung says with a smile.

 

“You really want to go out??”

 

Jinyoung bends down and presses a soft kiss to Yugyeom’s forehead and grabs his hand, pulling him up. They both slip on their slippers. Jinyoung grabs his wallet and keys, and the two head down the road to the 24-hour grocery store.

 

Yugyeom and Jinyoung walk over to aisle 7 and browse lots of cookies. If it was up to Yugyeom, they would get each of everything, but ofcourse Jinyoung has a level head. They finally decide on a pack of Chips Ahoy chewy chocolate cookies, a pack of oatmeal cookies, a bag of strawberries, and jar of melted chocolate. The kid at the counter gives them an odd look, and they both realize they’re still in their pajamas. Jinyoung figures that the kid must think they’re as high as the guy in the liquor aisle. Jinyoung just shoves money towards the kid and rolls his eyes.

 

When the two get back home, Yugyeom goes straight back to the sofa, handful of cookies in hand, while Jinyoung heads into the kitchen to make two mugs of hot chocolate. Yugyeom is already two cookies into the pack when his hyung comes in and hands him the mug.

 

“Thanks hyung,” Yugyeom says then made a kissy face.

 

Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung sits down close to Yugyeom, who leans against his side. “I think I’m going to enjoy this short vacation.”

 

“Me, too. I am in terrible need of some time off and some quality time with a certain kid.”

 

Jinyoung’s cheeks redden as he smiles. “I’d be lying if I said I haven’t been missing you.”

 

Yugyeom snuggles a lot closer as Jinyoung wraps his arm around him. As he grabs the remote, Yugyeom turns the television on and flips channels until he comes across a drama he always want to watch but never had the time. He always says how much he hates watching a drama he skipped some episodes, but he can never pass up watching them.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah” Yugyeom says as he pulls a cookie out of the package and hands it to Jinyoung. “Just enjoy it, hyung. Watch something ridiculous.”

 

He takes the cookie. “Fine, brat”

 

The two of them snuggle together, eating cookies and drinking hot choco, while they enjoy the drama. Yugyeom, again, bitches about the plot line and how that’s not how the man confessed his love. Of course, Yugyeom is the first one to fall asleep. Jinyoung makes it to the end of the episode. Though he’ll never admit, he got pulled in, trying to figure out the whole story of a series based on single episode. When the drama ends, Gyeomie looks to cute to be moved, so Jinyoung just turns off the television, pulls the throw blanket over them, and snuggles up so close.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
